


this shit feels like paradise

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Comedy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Wet & Messy, alternate universe where beach sex is sexy and not uncomfortable at all, getting turned on by the idea of exhibitionism, romanticized beach sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: "I stand here before you, my penis fully erect—""Don't. Do not say that.""—because of the sentimental value this piece of land has for you and the fact that you wanted to share it with me turns me on."Jungwoo blinks again. He's definitely entered another dimension. "And because of my ass."Johnny nods. "And your ass, yeah."
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	this shit feels like paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my hell (which d calls my 'comfort zone')  
> the more u read this the more it devolves into chaos i think u can really see at what point i started to lose it but it had to be done  
> this is also my love letter to the ocean bc i fucking miss it I MISS THE OCEAN (i don't wanna have sex in it tho i want to make that clear)
> 
> featuring bottom johnny and top jungwoo, tho i dont think it rly matters  
> beach sex is not this good pls be aware there are a lot of unsafe practices in here but i did it for the porn
> 
> named after the bazzi song Paradise

The sun is high in the clear blue sky, the only thing cooling Johnny and Jungwoo from the summer heat is the salt in the air and the breeze coming in from the open windows as they drive down a paved road by the ocean.

Jungwoo's driving so Johnny has the aux, blasting a Bazzi song and bobbing his head to the beat. Jungwoo's hand dangles outside of the car. His fingers tap along the door despite the heat, while his other hand is on the wheel.

_This_ , he thinks, _this is summer_. The wind ruffles his hair and kisses his skin underneath his thin t-shirt. His round sunglasses tint the world around him a hint of blue. He drives by busy harbours and beaches and the ocean never leaves his sight.

"Where are you taking me again?" Johnny asks, staring out at the people they pass, almost longingly. Jungwoo has no doubt he's currently fantasizing about eating a taco from one of the food stands, sitting near the boats, and talking to whoever's there that owns one.

Where Jungwoo's taking them it's much quieter, with a lot less people. It's Jungwoo's favourite spot and it was still unspoiled by the tourists in their city.

"My secret hideout," Jungwoo says with a boyish grin. Johnny playfully rolls his eyes, then rests his elbow on the door and holds his head up with his hand.

Jungwoo's acutely aware that he's being stared at. He tries not to squirm under Johnny's gaze, hoping that he can pass the sure blush starting to swell on his cheeks as a side effect from the sun.

"You look good," Johnny says for no damn reason at all.

Jungwoo keeps his eyes locked on the road in front of him. If he looks at Johnny, he probably won't be able to look away, which means he'll also probably swerve and crash the car and die—which means he'd never be able to look at Johnny again—the opposite of what he wants.

He'll have as much time as he likes to admire Johnny's tattooed arms on display with the tank top he's wearing. Johnny will definitely run his hands through his wavy mop of brown hair more than once—Jungwoo looks forward to that—and since they're heading to a beach, the odds of Johnny taking his shirt off are extremely high. Ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-nine and onwards.

So, Jungwoo can wait.

"Thanks," he manages to not sound as stupid as he feels, thinking about his friend this way.

He hears Johnny take a photo—because the man is only semi-normal and likes having the shutter sound on his phone camera—and hum to himself, satisfied. Jungwoo will probably see himself on Johnny's instagram story later, for all their friends to see and shake their heads at in pity because they've all become aware of Jungwoo's plight one way or another.

Instead of continuing on the paved road and up the cliffs, Jungwoo turns off onto a dirt path and makes his way down as far as he can, traveling underneath and stopping right before the earth turns to sand. He'd gone too far once when he'd come alone, and trying to get your car out of the sand on your own was literally impossible. He'd somehow done it and for that entire night, Jungwoo almost believed there was a higher power out there looking after him.

"We're here?" Johnny stares out of the car, intrigued. From where they are, it looks like the cliff ends at the ocean, but Jungwoo knows even at high-tide the water is shallow enough for them to walk through to get on the other side.

"Follow me," Jungwoo winks, getting out of the car and popping the trunk open to get their bags. They've brought some food, extra clothes, towels, and bottles of sunscreen. Johnny grabs his bag and follows Jungwoo.

"Okay, so we're just?—alright, I guess—" Johnny says as Jungwoo leads him into the water, Jungwoo's hand trailing against the cliffside, because he likes how it feels. They walk through the waves and soon, the cove opens up to them.

" _Oh_ —holy shit," Johnny gasps. Jungwoo is already higher up on the beach while Johnny trails after, looking around with wide eyes, trying to take in everything. "How the hell did you find this place? It feels like another fucking dimension or something!"

"Bad exam week," Jungwoo shrugs and his bag plops into the sand. He opens it up and brings out a giant blanket he’d packed, along with a towel. He sits on the blanket, protected from the hot sand. "I wanted to put my feet in the water but it was low-tide and I kind of just—found it."

"Wow, it's like it called to you or something."

Johnny tosses his bag down and puts his hands on his hips. Even under his sunglasses he squints when he looks around. "I declare myself the ruler of this beach!"

Jungwoo tosses a handful of sand at Johnny's feet. "You can't declare yourself the ruler of _my_ beach."

"Fine. Can I be the prince?"

Jungwoo shakes his head and laughs. "I can't believe you."

"I take that as a yes. My first order of business!" Johnny sits down next to Jungwoo on the blanket and rummages through his bag. "Sunscreen."

Johnny strips himself of his tank top and Jungwoo pretends to be really interested in the contents of his bag. Some of the stuff in there— _wow_ , really should not be in there. He takes out his own bottle of sunscreen.

"Will you get my back?" Johnny faces away from Jungwoo, so Jungwoo takes the liberty of silently screaming before agreeing.

Jungwoo spreads the lotion over Johnny's warm shoulders and down his back, rubbing it in. Torture, but he gets the job done (and if he's accused of lingering his hands too long, he'll deny it to his grave).

_You know what?_ He thinks to himself. _Might as well reap the benefits of this._

Jungwoo opens his mouth to ask but Johnny's already putting sunscreen into his hands and motioning for Jungwoo to take his shirt off and turn around. Jungwoo complies, and let's himself revel in the feeling of the large hands roaming his back for as long as he can.

When they're done, Johnny rummages in his bag and pulls out his swim shorts. Neither of them had changed before getting on the road because having your junk caught up in that netting for too long was just the worst. Since Jungwoo knew there wouldn't be anyone here anyway, he'd figured they'd just look the other way and change.

Johnny looks at his swim shorts for a moment and Jungwoo's about to ask him if there's anything wrong until Johnny looks around at the large cove.

"You said no one comes down here, right?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, I've spent hours here and I've never seen anyone." Jungwoo frowns. "Are you seriously worried about changing? No one's gonna see you, I'll just look away—"

"I'm not worried. Besides," Johnny gets up on his feet and kicks off his sandals. "People are less likely to come down here if they see two naked men anyway."

Jungwoo freezes.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Woo!" Johnny beams down at him. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to try it before."

"Well, that's—" _besides the point_ , Jungwoo wants to say, but then, what _was_ the point? That that would mean being naked with Johnny? Then he would have to explain why he didn't want to—well, he _did_ want to, but—"There could be flesh-eating bacteria or something! Haven't you heard about those times when shit gets into a dude's penis and then he dies?"

"That would happen with shorts on anyway," Johnny shrugs him off, and to Jungwoo's horror, starts undoing the button and zipper on his shorts.

"Johnny Suh, you know I'm an atheist, do _not_ make me pray." Jungwoo's head is adamantly turned away, refusing to look (as much as he wants to—is curious to).

Johnny laughs. "Nothing's gonna happen! Now, you better look at my ass as I walk into the ocean because I worked hard on it."

Jungwoo's cheeks burn and he covers his eyes with his hands as he hears Johnny's feet in the sand get farther and farther away. Slowly, he spreads his fingers and peeks through and over his sunglasses.

Down on the shore with the water licking at his feet stands a naked Johnny, facing the sun, his back to Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo does what any good friend would do.

He checks out Johnny's ass.

Jungwoo wolf-whistles loudly, even if his face burns red because he _knows_ Johnny, and he knows Johnny's waiting for Jungwoo to acknowledge him. He hears Johnny laugh and his shoulders rise and fall with it. Johnny then does a pose to show off his muscles and flexes. 

Jungwoo has no idea if Johnny meant to flex his ass too or not, but it makes his thigh twitch when he sees it. He watches Johnny's ass— _err_ , Johnny's whole entire person—walk into the ocean until he's completely submerged and dipping his head beneath the water. When he pops back up, Johnny slicks back his hair and pushes his now wet sunglasses onto his head. He'd probably forgotten he was wearing them.

Johnny doesn't look back at Jungwoo, just stares off into the horizon. Jungwoo realizes with a jolt that Johnny's waiting for him.

He clenches his hands into fists and squeezes like he holds imaginary stress balls. He's fine! He can do this! It's just two friends, skinny dipping in the ocean!

And both of them just happen to be gay. One of them happens to be in love with the other.

_It's fine._

With a huff, Jungwoo takes off his sunglasses (they were way too expensive to risk losing them in the ocean) and kicks off his shoes. He slips off his shorts and underwear and stands there, completely naked.

It's kind of... _nice_ , the warmth. It's a little freeing. He can definitely see why people liked doing it sometimes. He makes sure their bags are on the blanket so that nothing can fly away—until he realizes he's being ridiculous and he's literally doing this naked when he could be covered and in the water. (With Johnny. Who is also naked.)

Jungwoo shakes his nerves out and launches himself at the water. He runs in until he can't and the water goes up to his shoulders. The water is perfect and cools him off from the sun. He dips his head under, like Johnny did, and splashes back up. 

_Holy shit, it's literally perfect._

"How does it feel?" Johnny calls over to him, not too far away.

"Honestly? Amazing." Jungwoo should've done this sooner. Though he'd definitely rather get caught naked with someone else than alone, if they were going to get caught at all.

Despite Jungwoo's earlier splashing, the water is almost clear and there's less waves than there had been earlier. If he and Johnny swim any closer to each other—well, they'll _see_ things.

Apparently, this is on Johnny's mind as well. "So, are we just gonna stay twelve feet apart like straight men?"

Jungwoo snorts. "Straight men will literally grab each other's dicks for fun, what makes you think they won't skinny dip close with the homies and say 'no homo'?"

"You know what I mean! What's the point in skinny dipping if we aren't doing it together?" 

Jungwoo hopes Johnny can't see him flush from here. "The point of skinny dipping is naked swimming! Which is what we're doing! We are literally dipping our skinny's as we speak! We're _doing_ the point!"

He swears he hears Johnny huff from where he floats. Then, Johnny breaks into that boyish grin that Jungwoo secretly swoons after when he's not looking, and says, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Jungwoo shuts his eyes and pretends he's anywhere but here, even if here is somewhere he definitely wants to be. "This is the worst conversation I've ever had with you."

"It'll help us get the awkwardness out of the way!"

Oh, Jungwoo highly doubts that. Not with the problem he has, the whole _"I'm in love with one of my closest friends that happens to be Johnny Suh and I also definitely want to bang him"_ thing really makes this a lot of levels of awkward.

But, Johnny did have a point. No matter how close they floated together or if they accidentally faced each other on the beach—it would be even more awkward trying _not_ to look. And then when they got out, if one of them stayed in the water while the other one changed, well that would just be even weirder and bringing attention to it.

Jungwoo sighs and opens his eyes. How the hell did he get himself into this mess? "Alright. Let's go where we can stand, I'm not trying to look down at you and drown at the same time."

They find a patch of water that still submerges them right below their shoulders and their toes sink into the sand below. They stare into each other's eyes, because Johnny apparently wants a reveal at the same time to make it fair.

They're less than a foot apart. Jungwoo stares over Johnny's head now—damn his peripheral vision.

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll look down." 

"I lied earlier," Jungwoo says. "This is officially the worst conversation we've ever had."

Johnny ignores him and counts down. "One, two, three!"

Jungwoo only just realizes how hard the thumping in his chest is when he looks down into the clear water. He can hardly fathom how this means something to him, even though it does and it'll be a moment he thinks about for months to come.

His eyes trail down the hair from Johnny's bellybutton that leads to his dick, and in that moment he's very thankful that they're in the water and Johnny (WHO IS LOOKING AT JUNGWOO'S DICK RIGHT NOW TOO) can't see him twitch, and has no way of knowing that there's a little tiny fire in Jungwoo's belly.

From what Jungwoo can see, Johnny's a little girthier where Jungwoo's a little longer, and it intrigues him. Once that thought passes through his head, he can't even believe this scenario is even happening in the first place. How the hell was he on the edge of getting turned on looking at a flaccid dick? Oh, right. Because it's Johnny's.

What the hell are you even supposed to say after this? _Hey man, nice—_

"Nice," Johnny nods.

Jungwoo stares at him in disbelief. "Did you just call my penis, _'nice'_?"

"Stop saying penis, nobody calls it that."

"That is literally what it's called."

"Not when you're gay and in your 20's!"

"What does that even—"

Johnny splashes Jungwoo, interrupting him. Jungwoo, incredulous, only has the mind to splash back. That makes Johnny laugh and do it again, until they both roar with laughter and the incident is _almost_ forgotten about.

Almost. Jungwoo's aware either of them could look at the other's junk at any moment if they wanted to. But oddly enough, Johnny really was right, and Jungwoo doesn't feel so awkward anymore. They've seen each other's dicks and now they're going to swim around and have fun like they're supposed to.

They float and they talk, like everything is normal. Eventually they end up near the shallower part of the water, sitting with their elbows propping them up so their assholes aren't sucking in the sand.

Johnny looks around them at the surrounding beach. "This is a really nice place you found. Thanks for showing me your secret hideout." His tone is soft, and that makes Jungwoo smile.

"Of course. You're the only person I've brought here."

"Yeah?" Johnny shifts a little, but Jungwoo's not paying attention, just watching the gentle waves washing over his own skin.

"Yeah," Jungwoo's not concentrating on what he's saying. "You're the only person I wanted to bring here anyway."

Johnny doesn’t say anything and that’s what makes Jungwoo realize what he’s just admitted. He’s sure his face is turning red and he kind of wants to shrivel up into himself and die at what he’s just implicated.

The thought of shriveling makes him think of his skin and how long they’ve been in the water for, so Jungwoo thinks quick to switch the subject. “We should probably get out before we turn into raisins and we have to convince each other our dicks are actually bigger than they look.”

That—was _not_ what Jungwoo meant to say. Johnny gives him an awkward laugh at least, probably out of pity.

"You first," Johnny says. 

Jungwoo feels his chest sink a little. How the hell did he singlehandedly render them awkward again? He looks over at Johnny, who he notices has angled his body away from Jungwoo and probably scooched away a bit. Desperate to bring back the same lightheartedness they had before, Jungwoo narrows his eyes at Johnny. "You just wanna see my ass."

That makes Johnny smile. "You caught me!"

Jungwoo stands up in the water, still feeling a little odd. He tries his best not to want to cover himself up and starts walking towards their blanket and bags. 

He looks back to the water for a moment, and sees Johnny, caught staring, whip his head back to look away.

Jungwoo pauses. _Hmm._ He decides to head back down the beach. "Johnny? Is everything okay?"

Johnny doesn't answer, so Jungwoo walks up and stands right next to him. He looks down at Johnny and sees guilt painted on his face. _Johnny? Guilty? What for?_ Then Jungwoo sees it in his peripheral, and has to actually look to believe it.

Johnny's hard.

Jungwoo gently closes his eyes and tries desperately not to laugh. He bites the insides of his cheeks, then says, "did the ocean make you horny?"

Johnny groans but he doesn't hide anymore, he can't take back what Jungwoo's seen. "No!"

Jungwoo feels a little relieved, honestly. He'd thought he'd just messed shit up, but no—Johnny was just feeling awkward because of his fucking boner. Not even embarassed, just awkward! Jungwoo wants to laugh because he's so thankful it wasn't anything he said.

"I'll let you take care of that," he tries his best to sound normal and starts to walk back up the beach.

"Wait."

Jungwoo turns back around and sees Johnny, now standing up and facing him. That's when the whole scenario really sinks in to Jungwoo, when his eyes dart from Johnny's face to his cock and he fully takes it in that Johnny is naked in front of him and horny. A straight up boner. Jungwoo's insides set on fire. He's pretty sure his own cock just twitched in interest, but he's not sure Johnny's even noticed with his eyes set on Jungwoo's face.

It _does_ mean that Johnny's seen that Jungwoo hasn't averted his eyes, though. Jungwoo swears Johnny stands a little straighter.

"Could you help me?"

Jungwoo blinks, convinced he heard wrong. "What?"

"It's because of you so... I'd like you to help me. If you want."

Jungwoo briefly wonders if he's entered another dimension. "I...?"

Johnny puts his hands on his hips. _Is he putting himself on fucking display?_ Jungwoo wonders incredulously, (even if he's very much interested).

"I stand here before you, my penis fully erect—"

"Don't. Do not say that."

"—because of the sentimental value this piece of land has for you and the fact that you wanted to share it with me turns me on."

Jungwoo blinks again. He's definitely entered another dimension. "And because of my ass," he thinks of the way Johnny had frantically looked away.

Johnny nods. "And your ass, yeah."

"At least I controlled myself when I saw yours!"

Johnny shifts, thinking about it. "But it did turn you on too, right?"

Jungwoo finds himself lost for words. Saying a simple ‘yes’ just doesn’t seem to cut it. So he walks over.

He stands in front of Johnny. If he steps any closer, the head of Johnny's cock would press into his skin, right below his belly button.

Jungwoo takes his time looking over Johnny's face, savouring it, before slowly lowering his gaze to what's in between them. 

Jungwoo gently wraps his fingers around Johnny's cock and revels in the sound of Johnny's sharp inhale. 

"My feelings turn you on?" Jungwoo asks, looking back up at Johnny. 

"You're gonna make me go insane," Johnny exhales, dipping his head and leaning it into the crook of Jungwoo's neck. He takes a moment to answer. "Yeah. Yeah, they do. I mean all of you turns me on but sometimes, the way you look at me just..."

"So getting me naked in the ocean was a ploy?" Jungwoo's on another plane of existence, both rattled and flying high at all these words. At the fact that Johnny's cock is in his hand right now. He doesn't move his fingers or pump it, the ocean water drying out their skin. He's not gonna make the man hurt.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Johnny's lips move slightly against Jungwoo's neck. After a moment, Johnny does it again, kissing Jungwoo's skin softly.

Jungwoo can't help but roll his eyes and shake his head, bursting his own bubble. "What a fucking way to confess to me. What a fucking way to get me to confess to you. We're standing naked on a beach with your dick in my hand."

Johnny bursts into laughter and pulls himself off of Jungwoo's neck. "God, at least you didn't call it a penis this time."

" _You_ did it last time!"

Johnny spends a moment just staring at Jungwoo. Jungwoo has the slight suspicion he's being admired.

"I think we both know we're way too fucking weird for this to have gone any other way." Johnny says eventually. He cups Jungwoo's face with his hands. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Finally. Do you think I was holding your penis in my hand for no reason?"

Their first kiss is a mess because they both break into smiles, and it's insanely hard to kiss someone when your lips refuse to close and your teeth clack together. They find themselves snickering and Johnny tucks his nose back into the crook of Jungwoo's neck. He starts there, at the base, his smiling kisses turning slower, hotter, and wetter the more he travels up. A whole different flame has taken over Jungwoo completely when Johnny gets to his lips. He feels his own cock twitch when Johnny languidly licks into his mouth and he can't help but let a breathy moan escape.

When they part for air, Jungwoo's the one who travels down Johnny's neck now, mouthing at his skin. Then he lets go of Johnny's cock, and gets on his knees.

Johnny's hands automatically go to Jungwoo's hair, brushing his fingers through it gently. Jungwoo sees Johnny's chest heave, and he wonders if the fire in him burns just as hot as it does Jungwoo.

The ocean water sloshes around Johnny's feet and Jungwoo's knees as Jungwoo takes Johnny's cock into his mouth, wetting it with his saliva. He's salty, no thanks to the water, but he's warm and Jungwoo feels him get fuller as he sucks him in his mouth.

Johnny breathes heavily, sounds Jungwoo can barely hear over the waves and is desperate to chase and make them louder. He twists his tongue over the head of Johnny's cock and delights in the precum that drips out in response.

"Fuck, Jungwoo," Johnny pants. "You're gonna make me—" 

Johnny gently tugs Jungwoo's hair to pull him back. It's so soon and it makes Jungwoo want to make Johnny cum in his mouth even more, but he lets Johnny hoist him back up so he's standing, and Johnny kisses the taste of himself off of Jungwoo's tongue.

Jungwoo's cock aches. A new thrill jolts through him now, from standing out in the open, naked and hard with Johnny attached to his mouth. It's never happened before, but the possibility of someone walking in on them makes the fire in Jungwoo burn even brighter.

"You're so quiet," Jungwoo says between lewd kisses. "Afraid someone will hear you?"

Johnny groans, a low rumble in his chest. "You gonna make me louder?"

Jungwoo doesn't just accept any challenge handed to him. This one though? This one he will. 

He takes Johnny's hand and pulls him towards their bags, where the giant blanket rests, clean and free from sand. He tosses Johnny his towel. "I don't want to see a grain of sand on your body. I refuse to die from an infection from this."

"Sexy," Johnny towels himself off and Jungwoo does the same. Johnny then lies down on the blanket on his back and Jungwoo's breath catches in his throat at the display. Jungwoo gets on his knees between Johnny's legs and takes as much of Johnny's thighs in his hands as he can, using them to pull his legs apart even more.

He watches Johnny clench his hole in response and Jungwoo wants nothing more than to sink himself inside. He tries his best to swallow that desire down. 

He leans over Johnny and kisses him, their cocks rubbing together. It's only slightly painful, their precum the only thing giving them any sort of smooth friction.

Johnny sighs. "Do you think the sunscreen lotion would work?"

Jungwoo untangles the sunglasses trapped in Johnny's hair and carefully puts them off to the side. "Wouldn't it burn if it got inside though? And then we'd be ingesting it if we finished in each other's mouths." The casualness of the conversation did not hesitate to remind Jungwoo that he still can't really believe this is happening. He's on top of Johnny. Naked. Hard. _Holy shit._

Johnny starts whining— _whining_. "I just want you to fuck me on this beach blanket."

Jungwoo chokes out a laugh, both surprised and unbelievably turned on. "Then you should've thought of that when you concocted this ' _get Jungwoo naked in public_ ' plan!"

But then he pauses, his head tilted to the side, staring at his bag.

"What?" Johnny asks. Jungwoo reaches over and pulls his bag towards him, rummaging through it. He'd been staring at all the shit he had in there earlier, and one of those things—

He pulls out a travel sized bottle of lube.

"Oh, fuck yes," Johnny says, maybe a little too happily. Not that Jungwoo's complaining. He laughs.

"No condom though, I don't have any condoms," Jungwoo does one last thorough sweep to check, just in case.

"I don't care, raw dog me."

Jungwoo almost drops the bottle of lube on Johnny's chest. Johnny flinches and that makes their cocks rub together again and—honestly, it's kind of a mess. A horny mess.

"You just—you want me to—?" Jungwoo's brain tries to frantically put the pieces of it back together.

Johnny takes the lube out of Jungwoo's hands so there isn't a threat of it smacking into him anywhere else, and nods. "Yeah. If you don't want to though, we can just—"

_Holy fuck._ "I want to," Jungwoo nods. " _Fuck_ , I want to." He shoves aside every bad thing in his brain, every worry or fear gets kicked out the fucking door. He's going to fuck Johnny on this blanket. *Fuck consequences!

( _* = Jungwoo's fingers are crossed when he thinks this therefore he does not mean it. He just wants inconsequential beach sex without getting jinxed. Let him have it._ )

Johnny pulls Jungwoo down and kisses him, loud and wet. Jungwoo moans and can only convince himself to pull back because he has to see where he's putting the lube so they don't waste a drop.

He sits on his ankles and slathers the lube on his fingers. He strokes Johnny's cock to wet it fully, then slowly trails his fingers over his balls and traces the entrance of his hole.

"Fuck," Johnny grits his teeth. "I knew you were gonna be a tease."

Jungwoo hums. "Good to know you've thought about it."

He slowly slides a finger in and Johnny lets his head fall back, his chest arching up. Jungwoo leisurely works his finger in and out, enjoying the scene in front of him. Don't get him wrong, though, he may look calm, cool, collected (and sexy) on the outside, but in the inside he's screaming. He's fucking Johnny with his finger! Now he's fucking Johnny with _two_ fingers!

Johnny lifts his head back up to watch, to look at Jungwoo through his eyelashes. Jungwoo enjoys the way Johnny's chest rises and falls as he works him up.

"You know this is going to make a mess, right?"

Jungwoo can't help but snort. "Do you _want_ me to stop?"

Johnny clenches around his fingers, as if to say no.

Jungwoo continues with a smirk he can't keep to himself. "Please, I'd tell you that you have to wash this blanket but I don't trust anyone else but myself to do it right."

Johnny opens his mouth to respond but Jungwoo extends his thumb to rub the base of Johnny's balls—Johnny's words tumble out as just a moan.

It makes Jungwoo realize how he's neglected himself for so long, his cock almost _hurts_. It's exactly what he wants though, Johnny loud and unabashed. 

Jungwoo slides his fingers out and Johnny whines again. _God_ , Jungwoo wants to put that sound in a locket and wear it around his neck. He dribbles more lube onto his fingers and strokes himself, giving into the feeling. 

Johnny watches him with dark hooded eyes. He likes the sight. Jungwoo puts more lube around Johnny's hole and then rubs the length of his cock over it, teasing. Johnny curses, loudly, and his hands grip at the blanket.

It's enough for Jungwoo for now. He pulls away and slips his fingers back into Johnny again, and works at getting his third one in.

"Jungwoo, please," Johnny pants when he finally does. " _Please_." His voice is restrained, like he's holding back. Jungwoo squirts more lube into him, watches it slowly dribble out when he pulls his fingers away, then lathers up his own cock again.

Johnny said he knew Jungwoo would be a tease. Jungwoo's determined to live up to that expectation.

He takes the head of his cock and rubs it around Johnny's rim. Johnny whimpers, his hole clenching around air, clearly wanting Jungwoo inside. Jungwoo rubs his cock over Johnny's balls. He's kind of good at this torture thing, apparently. Or maybe he just wants to rub his dick all over Johnny.

" _Fuuuuuck_ ," Another whine from Johnny but it's still restrained, which Jungwoo doesn't like. "Woo—Please—"

Jungwoo positions the head of his cock at Johnny's hole. He presses it lightly, not enough to go in. "On a day like this, I'm sure someone's on a nice hike around the cliffs right now."

He sees the muscles in Johnny's stomach tense up as Johnny tilts his head, curious as to where Jungwoo's going with this.

"Just minding their business," Jungwoo starts to push in, slowly. It isn't that Johnny's not ready—oh, _he is_ —it's to extend the agony Johnny surely feels of not having Jungwoo inside him yet completely. "And then they hear this beautiful, loud moan."

Johnny's chest twitches. The sounds he makes are low at his throat. Jungwoo will pull the louder ones out though, he's determined.

"They're so entranced, they just _have_ to find the source of it," Johnny's getting louder the more Jungwoo fills him up, like Jungwoo is turning up his volume dial and Johnny has no control over it. "And then they find it, and they see you, spread apart like this," Jungwoo pulls on Johnny's thighs to accentuate his point, even when his own voice wavers. Johnny's no longer holding back, he moans, high and loud, and cries out in relief when Jungwoo finally bottoms out.

Jungwoo himself feels fucking dizzy as hell. His own words have got him hot all around, his neck, his chest—he doesn't even dare move when inside Johnny in case he fucking blows this whole thing entirely way too soon. _Fucking idiot_.

He leans down to kiss Johnny, to distract him from the fact that he's not moving, and Johnny whimpers and moans into his mouth and _fuck_ —Jungwoo's created a fucking superweapon to take himself down. It's all so fucking much.

And because he's still an idiot, he opens his fucking mouth again to whisper in Johnny's ear. "Imagine someone watching this? They see me slide out," he starts to pull out slowly and Johnny's back arches. He then pushes back in again. "They see how well you take me, and they just can't look away."

Johnny, who was hardly embarrassed to show off his boner earlier, now covers his face with his hands. "Fucking hell, Jungwoo," he chokes out. "I didn't say to raw dog my brain too."

Jungwoo leans over, hands on either side of Johnny on the blanket to hold himself up and leisurely rolls his hips into him. "You know this sets a standard for us right? I'm always gonna want someone to hear that we're fucking."

"Fuck," Johnny wraps his arms around Jungwoo's shoulders and pulls him down to lick inside his mouth. "Fuck, _fuck_." Jungwoo starts thrusting a little harder now, his balls slapping on Johnny's skin.

"Fuck," Johnny keeps cursing, his voice starting to go hoarse. " _Fuck_. They can hear that. They can hear how good you're fucking me."

Nevermind, Jungwoo's created a monster out to destroy him.

"They can see you fucking me in broad daylight without a fucking care in the world—" Johnny's sentence ends in a surprised gasp when Jungwoo hits his prostate. He clenches around Jungwoo, and that combined with his words, with the idea of someone watching them, with the fact that Jungwoo's fucking Johnny raw, out in the open like this—Jungwoo fucking loses it.

He can barely hold himself up as he fucks into Johnny, trying to burying himself as deep as he can while he cums. He lets himself go too, moaning and gasping and cursing for all to hear.

"Fuck, sorry," Jungwoo pants, pulling back to sit on his ankles but he doesn't pull out just yet. "I've been on the edge since the fucking start."

Johnny chuckles, taking the opportunity to catch his breath too. "It's fine. It was hot."

Jungwoo pulls out slightly, to see that his cock is painted white and his spend slowly drips out of Johnny. He groans at the sight and pushes back in. More cum drips out. Johnny hiccups a moan and his walls pulse around Jungwoo's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Jungwoo hisses and slowly grinds his hips against Johnny's. He feels tears start to sting at his eyes. His nerve endings feel like they've been cranked up to one thousand. He finds Johnny's prostate again and massages it with the head of his cock, despite his own sharp overstimulation making him want to cry out.

Johnny arches his back and grabs his own cock. His other hand goes to one of Jungwoo's, a tight hold on his wrist, while Jungwoo drapes his fingers across Johnny's stomach in a soothing rhythm that matches his grinding. Johnny strokes himself and he's loud when he finally comes, while Jungwoo gently fucks him through it. If there really _was_ anyone nearby—they definitely heard him.

Jungwoo basically collapses onto Johnny, his clenching around Jungwoo's cock sending him into another fucking dimension. He's pretty sure he sees stars. He manages to shakily pull out and drop onto the blanket beside Johnny.

They both pant until they regain their breath, and Johnny's already dirty hand touches the cum on his chest. "Holy shit," he breathes out.

Jungwoo can only agree.

The sun shines down on them, nice and warm and Jungwoo wants to curl up and fall asleep. Except he definitely doesn't want to let all this cum dry on his dick and he's not about to see what a sunburn _there_ would feel like either.

He somehow manages to stand up, and offers a hand to Johnny. "C'mon, let's go wash off and then find a place to take a fucking nap."

Johnny gives Jungwoo his clean hand (not before teasing him with the dirty one though) and lets himself get pulled up. They walk towards the ocean. "We can go back to my place. You could stay the night, if you want. Is that weird to ask? Is it too soon?"

"I'm pretty sure we just committed a felony if anyone actually saw us, and _that's_ what you're worried about?"

"Good point."

They wash themselves as best they can in the water. Jungwoo honestly just looks like he's jacking off again, but there isn't really a better way to do it.

Johnny floats on his back as he scrubs his stomach with his hand. "Do you think this like, dissolves, or is a fish gonna eat it?"

Jungwoo pauses. "I don't know. And I don't think I wanna think about it."

They don't say anything for a while and it's nice, but Jungwoo's a little concerned with the concentration on Johnny's face.

He bites the bullet. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" Johnny looks up at him. "Oh. I'm strategizing."

Does Jungwoo want to know? No. _Well_ —yes. "For?"

"Next time. I wanna fuck you next time. You were really good at getting my P-spot, holy shit. I wanna do that to you too."

Several things whiz through Jungwoo's brain so fast he can't keep up. "What did you just say?"

Johnny raises a brow. "I wanna do that to you too?"

"No, no. You called it a P-spot."

"Yeah?"

Jungwoo stares at him. "Nobody calls it that."

"If you get to say penis then I get to say P-spot."

Jungwoo considers it. "You know what? That's fair. I'll be sure to whisper in your ear how much I want your penis while you hit my P-spot."

Johnny's shoulders hike up and he grimaces. "That was horrible, you won." He shivers. "That's the worst thing either of us have said today."

Jungwoo laughs and soon finds himself trapped in Johnny's embrace, skin on skin and lips all over.

If their imaginary scenario person suddenly appeared now, they'd wonder why the fuck some naked man was whispering "penis," while the other naked man adamantly whispered back "P-spot." They'd be too confused to call the cops. (And maybe a little turned on. In their defense, one of them has a really nice ass! He definitely worked hard on it.)

**Author's Note:**

> (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
